


L’invadente ombra dell’eroe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il dolore del giusto [1]
Category: The Secret of NIMH (1982)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic sulla canzone I will show the world (italian version), soundtrack dei Ratti del Nimh 2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TcuWvf81CI.





	L’invadente ombra dell’eroe

L’invadente ombra dell’eroe

 

Giustino guardò Timmy intento a spalare la neve intorno alla statua di suo padre e sospirò. Notò che il giovane aveva una fasciatura sul braccio e la pelliccia sporca in più punti, il suo naso era bluastro e tremava per il freddo.

“Sicuro di non voler entrare? Ti ricordo che con questo tempo potrebbe tornarti la polmonite” disse con tono saggio. La gemma rosso sangue al suo collo brillò.

Timmy si passò la mano sotto il muso e negò con il capo.

“Voglio che la statua di mio padre si possa vedere bene con qualsiasi tempo > disse.

< Non sarò mai come te e le tue gesta mai compier saprò, perché non ho te, a mostrarmi il cammino. Tu sei un grande eroe ed io mi sento così piccolo > pensò, guardando la statua con sguardo ispirato.

I grandi rami dell’albero sopra di loro tremavano, appesantiti dalla neve.

Giustino osservò gli operai intenti a ripulirli con delle gru create con delle matite.

< Ormai siamo in grado di produrre da soli gran parte dei materiali, però il nostro ecosistema resta così fragile. Se gli umani ci scoprissero, sarebbe la fine > pensò.

“Ho sentito che hai combattuto da solo contro un serpente. Devi imparare a dare l’allarme. Anche io alla tua età facevo sempre di testa mia, ma devi iniziare a crescere” disse Giustino.

Timmy finì di spalare la neve ed iniziò a lustrare la zampa della statua del padre.

< Non ti conosco e la tua fama è un mito per me, ma non avrò te a mostrarmi il cammino. Tu sei un grande eroe, io solo un topino > pensò.

“Non c’era tempo e non era questa grande minaccia” liquidò il problema.

Giustino si sedette ai piedi della statua.

“Sai, io volevo assolutamente essere come tuo padre. Lui salvò tutti dal Nimh ed io volevo assolutamente essere alla sua altezza” sussurrò.

< Agli occhi del mio maestro Nicodemus, poi agli occhi di tua madre e ora ai tuoi. Però nessuno di voi sembra notarmi, mai > pensò, grattandosi una spalla.

Timmy aveva iniziato a risalire la statua, strofinando fino a far splendere l’ottone.

“Chi non vorrebbe esserlo?” chiese con tono infervorato.

< Verrà il giorno in cui dimostrerò che son figlio tuo e mi batterò. Ogni nemico io sbaraglierò, in qualsiasi sfida il migliore sarò.

Sempre con me sei e la mia storia comincia da te. Diventerò sai anche io un eroe, così tutti saranno orgogliosi di me > pensò.

“Domani mattina all’alba, se mi sveglio presto e vengo da te prima dei tuoi incontri ufficiali, posso venire allenato da te? Voglio imparare a usare la spada” disse.

“Molto presto, però” rispose Giustino. Si rialzò, sentiva il mantello pesargli sulle spalle, il suo pelo si era stinto.

Timmy era salito sulla testa della statua di suo padre la puliva fischiettando.

< Un giorno io diverrò come te, tutto cambierà, anche dentro me. La nostra storia si racconterà, sarò degno del tuo nome, giuro papà > promise mentalmente.

Giustino si diresse con passo pesante verso il palazzo.

< Posso fare qualsiasi cosa per questa terra, ma non potrò mai avere ciò che desidero. Come non ho potuto salvare dalla vecchiaia precoce la mia amata > pensò.

“Sarò degno del tuo nome, giuro papà!” udì Timmy cantare in lontananza.


End file.
